Looking Back
by StarGateAtlantisfan
Summary: Post episode: Magic. Carpet. Fred.
1. Default Chapter

Looking Back

Mary and Danny fic

Las Vegas does not belong to me. The characters also do not belong to me.

Mary and Danny at the Ashanti concert . Danny and Mary

_Mary's POV_

_Did I make a mistake in giving him back the ring? All my life Danny has been there to protect me and love me for me. Now things are so different between us. Just looking at him it makes me see the bigger picture. What if we did get married and had everything we wanted would we still love each other? I know that Danny's been through a lot and he needed me, what difference would it of made if we were happily married and kids. I love him but he popped the question with out realizing that I was so scared that when he tapped my shoulder and I turned around that it might have been his fellow comrades to tell me the bad news. I watched the entrance so many times when he was gone that I had a feeling something was wrong. The look in his eyes when he popped the question seemed so true and he really wanted this so badly I never realized he loved me so much that he would want to marry me. Of all the girls that he knew he proposed to me. That night I will never forget. _

_Danny's POV_

_The music is great, Can't help but wonder what's going on in Mary's mind. I look at her and she seems so unhappy even though she says she's happy she's not. I feel like I should of done something to stop her from walking away but she was pretty sure that she wanted out. I knew that she was shocked the day I came back and so worried that I wouldn't return but I did because I loved her. She was everything to me and I gave her up with out a fight. I love her and she has always been the one for me but I guess in all of this I really loved her. She's with someone else and I know she's just trying to figure things out. I mean she thought I gave her the necklace. I wish that was me, she was really happy to when she thought I gave it to her. I see her leaving and she turns around looking at me as if she wants me to stop her. I stand there looking across the room seeing her look happy but sad to walk away. When she I leaves I walk out the door and look for her, I see her standing there with Jake and I was about to walk back but I knew that I needed to do this._

_Mary's POV_

_I leave and wonder what am I doing. Did I really find the guy for me? Can Jake offer me what Danny couldn't? I know that Jakes a great guy but it's too much. Jake is sweet and caring, he is great. But Danny is what I want and I can't walk away from what I feel. _

Back to Reality

"Mary is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course"

Mary realizes she needs time to be alone to figure things out

"You know Im not in the mood to do anything tonight. Rain Check?

"Um….. Ok so I'll call you later then?"

"Yeah alright"

_Jake gives her a kiss on the cheeks and walks away leaving Mary standing there._

_Mary walks outside waiting for her to drive some where any where to figure things out._

_Danny follows far behind and watches her leave in her car alone._

_Danny's POV_

_I hope everything's alright/ _

_He was about to walk out but realized he had company and needed it to end quickly so he can follow Mary to make sure things are alright, Danny walks back into Mystique and sees Jenny standing there listening to music and he walks up to her._

"Hey how's the music?"

"Going good, something wrong?"

"I need to go somewhere right now so I promise to make it up to you."

"So this is a rain check?"

"Yeah, I know this seems fast and I have a reason but I need to be some where"

"You mean with someone."

"No actually I forgot I had things to do"

"You must have really liked Mary a lot"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a detective, I know these things and the way you were looking at her I guessed you guys were really close but something happened."

"Yeah it did, We were engaged but she broke it off and eversince we tried to be friends but its hard"

"I get it, Go and talk to her"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll see you later then"

_Danny walked away and ran to the entrance of the Montecito and waited for his car, Once his car was there he left hoping to find Mary and try to talk to her again. Danny drove to Mary's place but the lights were off so he thought bout checking all the places she would of gone and she wasn't there. He forgot the one place he didn't check was the high rise building where he and Mary talked andhad their first official date since they were engaged._

_Mary's POV_

_God I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life, I walked away with out realizing that everything that Danny and been through he was always there protecting me from everything that could go wrong. All my life I wanted the perfect guy and I found him,. Danny always knew what to say and he made ma feel so happy.. When im with him I never want it to end but it did when I gave up my love for him. Danny didn't even try to stop me from walking away. I thought he truly loved me and I guess he didn't. I need a sign. Give me hope that Danny and I are meant to be together forever and that nothing will ever stop us from loving each together._

_Danny stopped at the building and ran up the steps to the top and stopped once he reached the door, He cracked it a little to see if she was there and f she was alone._

_Danny opened the door and walked towards Mary_

"Hey Mary"

Mary turned around to see a familiar face, It was Danny

" What are you doing here, How did you find me"

"I remembered you said that you didn't know why but you loved this strip, That and the fact this was our first date"

"Yeah it was"

"Danny……….I……."

"Mary look we really need to talk and figure things out"

"I know Danny"

TBC

Will post next chapter soon. Hope u like.


	2. The Talk

_Mary and Danny just stood there trying to think of something to say but nothing comes out that they just stand there looking back and forth._

"Mary…….I know that things are hard for you and the fact that I pushed you to the point where I made you run away."

"Danny you never did. It was happening to fast. I loved you and always had since we were kids, But we grew apart and started dating other people in HS. Ever since your mother died you just drifted apart and never realized that you had me here the whole time and we both knew that deep down we were great but only as friends. You never stopped me from walking away Danny. You just stood there and didn't even move."

"I didn't know what to say Mary, You handed me the ring and said you loved me and walked away."

"All our lives we been friends and nothing more until now. When you left to join the Marines and you and I slept together the first time, It was great and sweet. But you left and I had to go through not knowing if you were alright. Then you come back and start working in the Montecito and we had to start over as being friends. It was hard to know that we were only friends and nothing more then we got close when we were in the elevator. It was true that you were scared to commit because you lost your mother and she was everything to you. How do I know that if we do get married that you realize you made a mistake and want out. Danny its always been like this between us and we keep playing a game that we never realize that we are in.. I never thought that you would want to marry me. We've been friends for so long that we never realized that part of us is scared to make a commitment."

"I know that what happened the first time was the greatest time of my life because I got to be with you and only you. Mary you were the only person that I would go to if I needed to talk to you or to be there for you. I have always loved you and I feel like I known you my entire life. I know that we have dealt with a lot of things and everything is hard right now, but I know that you have always been the one. No one makes me happier then you Mary. You know me better than anyone else. _Danny looks away for a minute_ You were there when I came back a few months ago and still loved me even though I was different. I know for a fact that deep down you still feel the same."

"Don't tell me you love me if you really don't Danny"

_Mary was about to walk away but Danny stopped her and turned her around and kissed her and that kiss was so explosive and Mary didn't walk or push him away. She just stood there and kissed him more. When the kiss was over Mary just looked into his eyes and felt the same thing that she felt for so long the love she missed but she was with someone else and she didn't want to break his heart. She found a great guy that was sweet and caring and very romantic but he wasn't Danny nor was he the one. _

_All there lives Mary and Danny been playing some kind of game that involved losing hope for each other. Mary knew that a part of her loved Danny no matter what and the fact that the feelings they have for each other can never change but th e thing is can Danny make a choice or at least fight to get her back.?_

_TBC……._

_Post next chapter soon._


End file.
